


Late night cuddles

by Phantasticbeasts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasticbeasts/pseuds/Phantasticbeasts
Summary: Dan doesn't always want to be cuddled or held, but on the nights he needs a hug he always wants it to be from Phil.





	Late night cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in such a long time so I'm sorry if this sucks. Also, I wrote nearly this entire thing before it got deleted so here's attempt number two. I'm largely uncomfortable with physical affection so writing about a healthy relationship that depends on alternative demonstrations of love is really therapeutic for me, enjoy. :)

It wasn't that Dan wasn't loving or affectionate, it was just that the conventional method of cuddles and kisses wasn't really his thing. Dan preferred to tell Phil he loved him with intimate gestures such as leaving little notes of encouragement for Phil to find or bringing home little trinkets which reminded him of Phil. Phil didn’t mind this about dan at all. Phil knew that if he ever really needed a hug that dan would be there, and Dan’s sweet little gestures never failed to make his heart skip a beat. When it came to sleeping Dan often prefered to sleep alone. There were nights, however, that Dan wanted to cuddle up to Phil as he fell asleep. While it was rare there were occasionally nights that Dan would crave feeling the comfortable weight of Phil’s arms around him while he fell asleep to the beat of Phil’s heart. Every night as they went to bed Phil would ask Dan if he would like to join him. On the nights that Dan said yes they would fall into bed soaking in each other’s warmth as they fell asleep. On the nights that Dan decided he would rather sleep alone, he would give Phil a kiss goodnight and tell him how much he loved him before heading off to bed. Tonight was one of the nights that Dan felt he would rather be alone. He was exhausted from a long day of tour planning and video filming and he was beginning to fall asleep on the couch where he and Phil sat scrolling through their laptops with the TV on in the background.

“Phil,” Dan said breaking the comfortable silence that rest between them.

“Hmm” Phil sighed as he looked up from his laptop.

“I was just going to head to bed.”

“Okay, do you want me to join you tonight?”

“No thanks, it’s been a long day and I’d like to be alone with my thoughts. I was thinking we should do something fun tomorrow though, so if you think of anything you’d like to do let me know in the morning.”

“We haven’t done anything in a while that would be really nice.”

“Good” Dan smiled “I’ll see you in the morning, I love you so much.” He leaned over to give Phil a sweet kiss on the lips before getting up to head to bed.

“Good night honey, I love you, have the sweetest of dreams.”

With that Dan went to put on his comfiest PJs and crawl into bed. Dan laid on his bed and closed his eyes to reflect on his day and think of the possibilities of his day tomorrow. However, as he thought his mind became plagued with what-ifs and worries that kept him wide awake. He tried to push these thoughts away with sweeter, happier thoughts, however, his mind only grew more tumultuous. The dread of all the things that could go wrong began to overwhelm Dan and before he knew it there were tears slipping from his eyes. He became increasingly frustrated with himself for not being able to control his thoughts and for his inability to get the sleep he so desperately needed. As his emotions took him over a dark empty feeling crawled into his chest and all he wanted was Phil. Dan crawled out of bed and made his way through the apartment to Phil’s bedroom where Phil lay on his bed reading. 

“Phil,” Dan barely whispered as he sniffed quietly.

“Oh Dan, love, what’s wrong?” Phil said as he looked up to see Dan tearfully standing in his doorway.

Dan only shrugged. “Can we cuddle for a little bit?”

 

“Of course, always, come here.” Phil opened his arms as an invitation.

Dan slid under the covers and into his boyfriend’s embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you so much Dan,” Phil said as he rubbed circles at the top of Dan’s back. “If you want to talk about it you can, you don’t have to.”

“It’s ok, just needed a hug,” Dan whispered. He rests his head on Phil’s chest listening to the steady drum of Phil’s heart. The sound was grounding, finally allowing him to close his eyes and relax. After a few minutes, Dan rolled off of Phil, curling up so that he could go to sleep “Thank you” Dan murmured.

“You’re welcome, sweet dreams,” Phil said as he turned off the light to allow Dan to sleep; he quickly followed feeling his own eyelids grow heavy and fall close giving way to a gentle sleep.

That morning Dan woke up to see toast and orange juice with a little note sitting on the nightstand beside him. 

Good morning beautiful, I was thinking that we could go to the Science Museum today, sound fun? I saw that you did the dishes for me last night, THANK YOU! I love you, I’ll probably be in the lounge browsing when you wake up. Enjoy breakfast in bed, you deserve it  
The one and only Phil :) 

Dan felt his heart flip, it didn’t matter how long they had been together, Phil always managed to brighten his days and Dan could not be more thankful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love feedback so please leave some comments, it would make my day.


End file.
